A user sometimes may have to give out confidential information (e.g., a home address) or payment instrument information (e.g., credit card numbers) to a third party who is not well-equipped to protect it. For example, when financing a car purchase, a user may have to give a small car dealership her social security number, date of birth, credit information, and home address.
This may subject the user to future fraud, e.g., when a hacker steals the confidential user information from the small car dealership's unprotected customer database server. The problem exacerbates when the user has no strong trust relationship with a third party, e.g., a merchant located and operating from overseas or an online merchant with no brick-and-mortar store.
There is therefore a need for a device, system, and method, which provides enhanced user authentication and confidential information management.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.